ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Arael's Chocobo Raising Guide
Please add any comments to this page. Glow Colors! Excellent findings on the glow colors section. I'm glad I can finally stop paying attention to those. I finally started to realize there was less to it than I'd thought when I got a green glow from feeding two gysahl greens 40 days into my bird's upbringing. Thanks for the enlightening addition! Now, if only we can stop seeing guides refer to "your chocobo's favorite green"... because, unless anyone can report that their chocobo "gobbles" gysahls or sharugs, I think it's safe to assume that the way they eat indicates how filling the food is and not whether it's a favorite. (I've only ever seen anyone say their chocobo's favorite greens are Azouphs, which are both the most filling of the main three and the ones reported to offer the highest affection level.) At least, that's been my finding. I recall ONE person on ONE forum saying their chocobo gobbled another type of green, but I've always had to believe they were mistaken. Please let me know if this hasn't been the case for you! --Calliste-Siren 01:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and that's a good point. In my notes I see that Sharug Greens were only eaten (and take 5-6 to fill a chocobo) while Gysahl (which only require 2-3 to fill a chocobo) were munched contentedly. Similarly, both Vomp and Zegham carrots (3 of which will fill a chocobo) were munched contentedly, but Carrot Paste (which will fill a chick with only 2) was always eaten. Since there's an inconsistency with that theory, the jury is still out in my opinion. I like the theory, though, and am making a mental note to experiment more with Azouphs, Grauberg Greens (as one almost completely filled my chocobo; unfortunately she was sick and thus ate it weakly), other pastes, and a couple of previously-gobbled worms, as well as to feed a well chocobo a medicinal food (just because I'm curious). Don't hold your breath though - I only have a chick and a post-Day-64 adult going at the moment - so it may take a bit. Thanks for your comments! I hope you'll continue to check back as I update more and more. ^^ --Lastarael 03:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :The bit about the carrot paste for a chick only being "eaten" is the only thing that makes me wonder~ but do chicks ever "gobble" anything? It's hard for me to say, since I've only ever fed paste to my chicks. I look forward to any future updates. :3 I'm still working on my first hardcore chocobo, and he's already on day 51 and is just enduring grueling race training at the moment, and is on a strict greens-only diet (2 gysahl, 1 azouph per day). --Calliste-Siren 04:14, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Updates and Conclusion I finally (very, very belatedly) made a chart of all of the information I'd compiled over the years as a measure of proof of my findings. I'm so sick of seeing misinformation regarding this on the Chocobo Raising Guide, so I'm finally going to break down and edit that page with this chart backing up my data. Yay for being anal retentive! Conclusion With these results I have to conclude that the manner in which a chocobo eats a food doesn't correlate with the level of satisfaction or affection it gains from that food. In my opinion, eats, munches contentedly, and gobbles is only for effect. Glow colors, too, are related solely to the type of food fed. --Lastarael (talk) 08:52, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Genetic Experiments It's not as grim as it sounds. Really. Here's where I'd love for people to post their experiences with mixing colors and seeing what hatches! I've got a line of black and blues for which I've created a nice, long, detailed genealogy spreadsheet (God, I'm an obsessed dork) but I have yet to compile all the data into solid stats. I haven't noticed offhand any dominant colors (except for, perhaps, yellow). I've had black chicks whose parentage was 3/4 blue and vice-versa. I had two red chicks that were definitely 3/4 red (from a red x red bird of mine and a red bird of unknown and now-suspect parentage), but I seem to have weeded out that pesky yellow gene in later generations. I'm hoping that a few enthusiastic choco breeders that I've met in game will post their results here once they see how current chicks and future birds turn out. I'd love for anyone else to do the same!!!